


Indulgence

by Fictional_Sadist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Handcuffs, M/M, PWP, Prideshipping, fantasy induglment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Sadist/pseuds/Fictional_Sadist
Summary: In exchange for some amazing art I wrote Capsaicin a smut story between Seto Kaiba and Yami.Yami and Seto are authors in a relationship. Yami satisfies one of Seto's fantasies.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capsaicin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsaicin/gifts).



> Yami indulges Seto's fantasy.

Yami got out of the shower and entered his room. He lay down on his bed and heard Seto get in the shower and grabbed the lube to start prepping himself. The handcuffs were already attached to the headboard and waiting for him. The damn aphrodisiac Yami had taken at Seto’s request was making him more sensitive than usual.

 

This was the first weekend that the  two of them had been able to line up in months.Last time they’d met up  like this is had been Yami’s turn to be indulged in his fantasies. Now it was Seto’s. He'd wanted to just be able to get out of the shower and have his way with Yami without having to wait. Yami wasn't why handcuffs needed to be involved but he wasn't questioning Seto.

 

They’d met through the publishing agency that they both worked with. They were both book authors and both wrote fantasy novels. However Seto was much more successful than Yami. They hadn’t started out as friends. 

 

Nope. Yami had considered Seto and arrogant ass with a head swollen by success. When ever they saw each other they’d traded insults. That usually had ended in a shouting match. 

 

As a joke Yami had read one of Seto’s books so that he could write a fanfiction for it. He’d even sent it to Seto. Seto’s reaction had been hilarious. The blue eyed man had called him but had been so furious that he couldn’t even speak. He’d ended up at Yami’s front door and they’d argued but ended the night by sleeping together. Now they met up on occasion to enact sexual fantasies they had, trading off who got to indulge who.

 

Yami finished and latched the handcuffs around his wrist just as he heard the water stop. Yami was already aroused from his prep and shivered in anticipation. He turned when he heard the door open. 

 

Seto had even bothered covering himself up. Yami drank in the sight and longed to lick away the few drops of water trailing along his skin. Seto moved forward and climbed onto the bed behind Yami. Yami shivered and bit back a sigh as Seto trailed his hands down his back.

 

Seto positioned himself behind Yami but to Yami’s surprise he didn't enter him. Instead he grabbed Yami by the hair and yanked his head back.

 

Yami cried out in surprise. Seto chuckled and began to lick and bite his way along Yami’s sensitive neck. He ran his cock between the cheeks of Yami’s ass in a mockery of what they could be doing. He then reached around and begam toying with Yami’s nipples.

 

“How much do you want me?” Seto asked after successfully wringing a whimper out of Yami with the slow foreplay.

 

“Please…” Yami begged. He was achingly hard. He needed more. Needed Seto to stop playing with him and either touch him or fuck him. 

 

“What do you need? Beg me for it.” Seeto demanded, beginning to trail teasingly feather light touches along Yami’s hardness. 

 

Yami gripped the headboard in an attempt to ground himself. 

 

“I-ngh! I need-I need you inside me Seto... _ please _ …”

 

Seto's triumphant chuckle cut straight though Yami, causing him to moan.

 

“Good boy.” Seto told him before slowly entering Yami. 

 

“ _ Yes _ …” Yami sighed.

 

Seto started off slow with long hard thrusts that drove Yami crazy. Only when Seto canted his hips and began to hit that spot inside of Yami that always made him come undone did he finally picked up the pace.

 

Sero knew that Yami wouldn't last long like this so he reached around and wrapped him and around Yami to prevent him from coming too soon. He grinned at the writhing, begging mess Yami had become. It was a beautiful sight to watch his sometimes lover let go. To be able to do nothing but call out his, Seto’s, name along with half-formed obscenities and wordless cries of pleasure. 

 

Seto knew he was getting close. He began stroking Yami instead of just holding him. It wasn't much long but so Yami and Seto both cried out in wordless pleasure as their climaxes hit them at the same time. It was the most intense experience for Seto. 

 

When he could move again Seto pulled out and got the key to handcuffs to release Yami and help him lay down. Seto lay next to him and pulled Yami into his arms.

 

“Shit…” Yami whispered after a while. “What the hell was in that stuff? I'm already hard again.” 

 

Seto pulled Yami close and kissed him. “We've got time to fix that…” he told Yami who grinned up at him.

 

“What’s next then?” Yami asked eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!


End file.
